Der Tag nach dem morgen
by Elisabetha
Summary: Nach einigen verheißungsvollen Träumen beschließt Christine zur Erik zurückzukehren. Ist es schon zu spät die Geschichte zu einem guten Ende zu bringen?


„Christine?" wieder einmal klopfe ich vergebens an ihre Tür. Keine Antwort, kein Geräusch, einfach gar nichts, diese Stille wird mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Nicht das erste Mal denke ich daran, einfach in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um sie, seit ich sie hierher gebracht habe verändert sie sich von Tag zu Tag mehr, ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Ich dachte, mein Elternhaus sei ein Ort, an dem sie die Ereignisse der letzten Monate vergessen kann. Wie es scheint habe ich mich geirrt! Habe ich wirklich das Richtige getan? Hatte ich überhaupt das Recht, mich in diese skurrile Beziehung einzumischen. So viele Dinge sind vorgefallen von denen ich nichts verstehe. Dinge, die ich zu verstehen versuche und jedesmal wieder verzweifelt aufgebe. Erik! Welche Gefühle weckt er in ihr? Welche in mir? Eine Zeit lang dachte ich nur an ihn im Zusammenhang mit Wahnsinn und Mord, doch nun ... Er ist für sie mehr als ein Wahnsinniger, er hat sie zu dem gemacht was sie heute ist, egal ob im positiven oder im negativen Sinn. Christine scheint unter meinen Augen zu verkümmern, nein, dies ist wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck, sie stirbt. Sie schlief in den letzten vier Wochen mehr als daß sie wach war und wenn ich nach ihr sah, lag sie da, das Gesicht der Zimmerdecke zugewandt und sprach kein Wort. Immer hing sie ihren Gedanken und der Vergangenheit nach. Ich bin wirklich am Ende, ich liebe sie, doch meine Liebe kann ihr nicht dazu verhelfen, wieder zu leben. Mir wird nun bewußt was ich mir nicht eingestehen wollte, sie braucht ihn. Nur zusammen sind sie eins und in der Lage zu leben. Wie oft habe ich ihn verdammt und das tue ich noch heute, warum mußte er gerade meine Zukunft zerstören, in meinem Leben einen Platz einnehmen. Was bin ich doch für ein entsetzlicher Egoist? Sein Leben, im Gegensatz zu meinem, wird wohl an keinem einzigen Tage harmonisch verlaufen sein, wie meines sooft. Und zum erstenmal stehe ich einer Situation gegenüber die ich nicht schaffe zu bewältigen und in der nicht ich auf der Siegerseite stehe. Aber es geht doch gar nicht um mich, oder? Bin ich nicht nur ein Statist in einer Oper deren Handlung ich nicht in der Lage bin zu akzeptieren? Oft denke ich an früher, an meine, unsere Kindheit, alles war unbeschwert und nichts deutete auf die Tragödie hin, in der ich mich nun befinde. Christine lebt in ihrer eigenen Welt und nur dieses gemeinsame Andenken ließ uns in den Wochen nach unserem ersten Treffen in der Oper, zusammen lachen. s wurde bald eine fixe Idee von mir sie zu beschützen, vor dem dunklen Einfluß ihres Lehrers und in dieser Hinsicht bin ich nicht besser als er. Ich wollte sie an mich binden, genau wie er, nur mit anderen Mitteln. Ich setzte mein gutes Aussehen und meinen ganzen Charme ein, meine Normalität im Gegensatz zu seinem abnormen Genius. Natürlich liebe ich sie, doch ab einem gewissen Punkt ging es mir nur noch darum, wer sie letztendlich „gewann". Ein ungleicher Zweikampf den es zu gewinnen galt und ich spielte nicht mit fairen Mitteln. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt zu verlieren und daß sollte ich auch diesmal nicht, doch um welchen Preis? Habe ich zwei Leben zerstört? Ich war ihm von Anfang an unterlegen, also blendete ich Christine mit schönen Worten und Erinnerungen, mit meiner angeblichen Unschuld und meinem „sanften" Wesen. Eigentlich sollte ich heute darüber lachen welchen falschen Eindruck von meiner Person ich ihr vorheuchelte. Dieser Junge, den ich damals erfand, hatte nicht das Geringste mit mir gemein. Wäre ich nicht auf der Bildfläche erschienen hätte es für sie keinen Grund gegeben nicht mit ihm zu gehen und bei ihm zu bleiben. Ich habe ihre wahren Gefühle gehemmt und nun sehe ich das Ergebnis ein Trümmerfeld aus Gefühlen und zwei verlorene Seelen! Was soll nun werden?

Um mich herum herrscht pechschwarze Nacht, obwohl es noch nicht einmal drei Uhr Nachmittags ist. Gerade eben bin ich wieder erwacht, meine Arme ausgestreckt ins Leere und meine Gedanken schwirren in meinem Kopf, daß ich schier verrückt werden möchte. Ist das der Anfang vom Ende? Nur wenn ich schlafe kann ich seine Stimme hören, seine wundervolle Stimme. Ich kann ihn sehen und mit ihm sprechen, als wäre er wirklich ganz nah bei mir. Wir reden immer wieder darüber was geschehen ist und was wir hätten anders machen können. Im Traum fällt es mir nicht schwer über meine Gefühle zu sprechen, darüber zu sprechen, was ich für ihn empfinde, denn schließlich ist es nur ein Traum. Raoul kommt oft an meine Zimmertür und klopft leise an, in der Hoffnung ein Zeichen von mir zu erhalten, doch ich kann nicht mit ihm sprechen. Tränen rinnen mir über die Wangen, wenn ich daran denke, daß ich Erik seinem Schicksal überlassen habe. Er stirbt, ich fühle es! Und mir ist bewußt geworden daß ich im Verlauf des letzten halben Jahres seinen gesamten Lebensinhalt darstellte. Habe ich solch eine Ehre überhaupt verdient? Ich, daß kleine dumme Mädchen Christine, daß jede Nacht aus Angst vor der Dunkelheit seine Gaslampe brennen läßt und damit riskiert, das ganze Haus in Flammen zu setzen. Warum gerade ich? Und warum hatte ich Angst? Nein, ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm, es war Angst vor mir, vor dem was ich falsch machen könnte. Schon damals als ich ihn noch als Engel der Musik kannte stand ich unter der Angst, er könne genauso plötzlich wieder verschwinden wie er gekommen ist. Er ist mein Halt in dieser Welg geworden in den unzähligen Stunden in denen er mich unterrichtete. Hätte ich doch bloß auf mein Herz gehört! Und nun lähmt mich wieder die Angst und hält mich davon ab zu ihm zurückzukehren, jetzt wo er mich mehr braucht denn je. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren doch das ist nun geschehen und ich kann Keinem anderem die Schuld dafür geben als mir. Ich habe einen so schwachen Willen und ich war immer froh und dankbar wenn mir jemand eine wichtige Entscheidung abnahm. Doch diesmal hätte ich erkennen müssen daß mir niemand diese Wahl hätte abnehmen dürfen. Wieder möchte ich schlafen, nur um seine Stimme zu hören und seine Anwesenheit zu spüren. Meine Träume sind die Welt der Illusion, eine Welt die Erik jeden Tag für mich zu zaubern wußte. Armer Raoul, du kannst nicht verstehen, was ich empfinde. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau ob ich es verstehe. Raoul ist so unbesorgt in seiner frischen, jungen und naiven Art. Er lebt, denkt und liebt eben genauso wie ich, noch vor einem halben Jahr. Und jetzt sehe ich mein Bild im Spiegel und von diesem Mädchen ist fast nichts übrig geblieben. Es wurde vertrieben von der unendlich grausamen Realität die mich so plötzlich einholte. Ich bin keine Prinzessin in ihrem Schloß, umgeben von Harmonie und Glück, die auf ihren Prinzen wartet. Und Raoul ist nicht mein Prinz! War meine Liebe zu Raoul nur ein Trugbild? Nicht wirklich, aber was ich für Erik fühle ist anders. Dieses Gefühl erfüllt mich und läßt mich auf mehr hoffen und nach dem Unmöglichen greifen. Es waren nicht nur schöne Stunden die wir zusammen verbrachten, oft hatte ich Angst vor seinen unberechenbaren Wutausbrüchen. Meine Gedanken versuchen mir nun anchmal vorzugaukeln daß alles eitler Sonnenschein war. Das war es nicht! Vielleicht sind es auch gerade diese dunklen Stunden die uns zusammenwachsen ließen. Keine Beziehung, egal welcher Art sie auch sein mag besteht nur aus Harmonie. Das Zimmer um mich herum verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und langsam umfängt mich wieder die alt vertraute Dunkelheit die ich in den letzten Wochen so zu schätzen lernte ...

„Erik, bist du da?" Meine Stimme scheint in einem unendlich weiten Raum zu verhallen. Überall ist Nebel und ich kann die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. „Erik, wo bist du, laß mich nicht allein, bitte!" Unsicher suchen meine Füße einen Weg den ich nicht sehe sondern nur darauf vertraue daß er da ist. „Psst, ich bin doch hier, Kind!" Seine Stimme beruhigt mich, genauso wie sie mich vor Angst zittern lassen kann. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr," höre ich mich trotzig erwidern. „Wer wüßte das wohl besser als ich? Nein Christine, du bist kein Kind mehr aber so kann ich mir einbilden du wärst noch bei mir, und alles wäre wie vor einigen Jahren." „Es sind aber noch keine Jahre, es sind gerade einmal vier Wochen her seitdem du mich vor die Wahl gestellt hast." „Wirklich?" Erik klingt sichtlich erstaunt „Mir scheinen es Jahre zu sein, doch nun bist du wieder bei mir, auch wenn es nur ein Traum ist." Nun endlich kann ich seine dunkle Silhouette sehen, die sich langsam auf mich zu bewegt. Seine imposante Gestalt läßt mich wieder einmal ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihm aufblicken. „Hätte ich doch nie von Dir verlangt dich zu entscheiden, dann wäre mir wenigstens noch für kurze Zeit etwas Glück beschieden gewesen, doch nun ..." Eine seiner schönen Hände streicht mir zärtlich über die Wange. Wie sehr ich seine Hände liebe, noch nie habe ich einen Menschen gekannt, dessen Hände mich so faszinierten wie seine. Er kann so zärtlich sein, und doch weiß ich auch, daß diese Hände ohne das geringste Zögern töten können. Ist es vielleicht das was mich so reizt, das Spiel mit der Gefahr? „Ich war so verwirrt und hätte Raoul mich nicht dermaßen überrumpelt, hätte ich dich nie verlassen können. Wenn du sehen könntest was aus mir geworden ist, du würdest Dich für mich schämen ich versinke im Selbstmitleid und bin unfähig auch nur ein Wort mit Raoul zu wechseln. Ich bin wütend auf ihn, er hat mich zu einer überstürzten Entscheidung gezwungen. Ich bin mit ihm gegangen obwohl ich genau wußte daß ich bei Dir bleiben wollte." Wie leicht mir diese Worte jetzt über die Lippen gehen. „Dein armer junger Mann. Gib ihm doch keine Schuld, hättest du mich niemals kennengelernt könntest du jetzt glücklich zusammen mit ihm leben. Ach, wäre ich doch nie geboren worden!" Tiefe Traurigkeit verschleierte seinen Blick und er wendet sich ab um seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Nun wußte sie daß sie träumte so würde Erik in der Realität nie zu ihr sprechen. „So darfst du nicht reden. Was wäre ich denn heute ohne dich?" „Glücklich!" schleudert er mir unerwartet an den Kopf. Soviel Bitterkeit in seinem Blick. „Nein! Ich wäre ein kleines einfältiges Kind, das vor allem und jedem Angst hat, unfähig zu überleben." Er scheint mir gar nicht zuzuhören und wie in Gedanken versunken beginnt er zu sprechen: „Weißt du, die Liebe ist wohl eine der schlimmsten Seuchen...." „Die Liebe eine Seuche? Warum?" „Nun ja, du bist nicht darauf gefasst dich mit ihr zu infizieren. Genauso unvorbereitet war ich, als ich dich das Erste mal singen hörte. Ich dachte mein Herz hört jede Minute auf zu schlagen. So wundervoll klang Musik noch niemals in meinen Ohren. Ja, die Liebe ist eine der schlimmsten Seuchen, sie schmerzt, zerstört und es gibt kein Heilmittel gegen sie, nicht einmal purer Haß vermag einen davon zu befreien. Dein junger Mann könnte mir fast leid tun, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie er sich im Moment fühlt. Vielleicht ist es die erste Niederlage die er in seinem jungen Leben erleiden muß, doch es wird sicher nicht die Letzte sein. Kannst du mich nicht einfach vergessen, Christine?" Ich weiß nicht was ich von diesem plötzlichen Umschwung seinerseits halten soll und ich bin es leid diese eine Frage immer wieder beantworten zu müssen. „Du musst lernen ohne mich zu leben, ich kann schließlich nicht ewig auf dich aufpassen!" Wieso ist er auf einmal so kalt zu mir. Noch immer steht er mit dem Rücken zu mir. „Doch, du wirst mich beschützen. Solange du lebst wirst du mich beschützen, daß weiß ich sicher." „Ja, du hast recht, solange ich lebe, aber Christine...," ruckartig wendet er sich mir zu und umfaßte mit beiden Händen meine Oberarme, "... das wird nicht mehr lange sein, verstehst du nicht, ich sterbe! Nicht einmal ich kann das aufhalten. Jahrelang war der Tod das Einzige was ich ersehnte. Er war für mich die Hoffnung auf Erlösung.. Ich flehte ihn an zu mir zu kommen, ich betete um diesen letzten Akt in der Tragödie die sich mein Leben nennt. Doch nun! Ich habe schreckliche Angst. Ich war mein Leben lang einsam und konnte damit umgehen, das mußte ich und lernte es sehr früh, aber ich vermochte immer diese Leere mit etwas zu füllen, sei es die Musik, seien es die kleine Scherze die ich mir mit der Direktion erlaubte, sei es das Morphium und letztendlich warst es DU! Es gab immer etwas an das ich mich mit ganzer Seele klammern konnte. Aber was bleibt mir jetzt? Ich kann nichts mitnehmen, weder dich, noch meine Musik. Es bleibt nur noch die Leere! Und was wenn Leere das Einzige ist das mich an diesem anderen Ort erwartet. Ich habe Angst!" Sacht nehme ich ihn in den Arm und streiche im das Haar aus der Stirn. Ohne den kleinsten Widerstand läßt er es zu. Dies ist wohl das intensivste Gefühl, das ich je in meinem Leben verspürt habe, der vertraulichste Augenblick zwischen uns beiden doch weiß ich, in Wirklichkeit wäre dies niemals geschehen. Als er mir wieder in die Augen sieht schrecke ich zusammen. Nur noch undeutlich kann ich ihn erkennen. „Erik, was geschieht mit dir?" „Ich glaube ich wache auf ... Christine ... laß' mich nicht alleine ster..ben!"

Der Schweiß rinnt mir über die Stirn als ich die Augen aufschlage. Wieder ein Traum! Jede Minute in der ich schlafe träume ich von ihr. Im Traum ist alles so einfach, jeder Satz, jedes Wort geht mir leicht über die Lippen. Dinge die ich niemals zu sagen oder zuzugeben wagte. Ich kann ehrlich zu mir selbst sein und auch zu ihr. Und sie versteht mich, ja sie versteht mich wirklich. Ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen, jeder Muskel meines Körpers schmerzt. Ich sterbe, daß weiß ich, doch ohne sie geht es noch schneller. Viel zu oft schleicht sich die Dunkelheit in meinem Blick und läßt mich verzweifelt nach Atem ringen. Ob es ihr wirklich so schlecht geht wie ich es in meinen Visionen immer sehe? Nun kann ich sie nicht mehr beschützen. „Christine!" Mein Brustkorb krampft sich zusammen und treibt mir alle Luft aus den Lungen. Der Schmerz ist überall und helle Punkte tanze vor meinen Augen. Wieder ein kurzer Anfall. Angst! Ich wünschte sie wäre hier und ich müßte nicht allein mit meiner Angst kämpfen. Sie hat mich wirklich glücklich gemacht und ich weiß, daß sie zu mir zurückkommen würde wenn sie den Mut dazu fände. Dieses Wissen machte es mir ein wenig leichter. Aber der Junge wird ihre Rückkerh wohl mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern wissen. Ihr Gewissen plagt sie sicherlich. Obwohl es dazu keinen Grund gibt. Schließlich war ich derjenige der sie zum Gehen bewegte. Dieses letzte Trauerspiel wollte ich ihr dann doch ersparen. Sie ist so schön wenn sie lächelt. Schade dass sie in meiner Gegenwart so selten Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Und doch erinnere ich mich an ihr Lächeln. Wenn ich ihr etwas vorsang oder eine Geschichte erzählte. Solche Erinnerungen, die Erinnerungen an sie vertreiben meine dunklen Gedanken und lassen mich darauf hoffen sie doch noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen....

„Erik?" Nein, ich weiß daß er fort ist und außerdem, es war nur ein Traum ... ein Traum. Raoul sitzt auf meiner Bettkante, als ich gehetzt die Augen aufschlage. Mit einem Mal ist der Haß, den ich die ganze Zeit auf ihn hegte, verflogen und einem Gefühl gewichen, welches mich hilflos und mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm aufschauen läßt, „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, ich verstehe," sagt er resigniert und nimmt mich in den Arm. „Ich habe verloren, aber es konnte ja auch nicht auf etwas anderes hinauslaufen, oder? Ich war ihm von Anfang an unterlegen und konnte mich nicht mit einer Niederlage abfinden. Ich liebe dich, Christine, aber ich bin nicht gut für dich, ich bin zu gewöhnlich." Er versteht wirklich was er da sagt, ich sehe es in seinen Augen. „Raoul, du bist in keiner Weise zu gewöhnlich, doch mein Herz ersehnt sich soviel mehr. Erik hat meine Neugier geweckt, mir so viele Wunder gezeigt und für mich eine neue Wirklichkeit erschaffen. Mich hungert nach soviel mehr, daß ich mich mit der Welt ,wie ich sie vorher kannte, nicht mehr zufrieden geben kann. Er sagte mir einmal, niemand kann sich aussuchen wen er liebt, Raoul, er stirbt! Was sollich nur tun?" Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens entsteht, dann sieht er mir fest in die Augen und sagt: „Zu ihm gehen!" Nun war er wieder der Spielgefährte aus den fernen Kindertagen, mit dem sie über alles sprechen konnte und der sie verstand egal, wie verquer eine Situation auch war. „Aber wie kann ich das? War ich nicht diejenige die ihn verraten hat?" „Nein, ohne mich wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Weißt du Christine, manchmal glaube ich, daß ich Don Juan bin, der unerbittliche Sieger, der nicht verlieren kann. Don Juan, der nur eine Frau begehrt und dies hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie nicht für ihn bestimmt ist. Nun, jetzt habe ich was ich wollte, und habe es doch nicht. Ich weiß nicht was aus mir wird, wenn ich Dich gehen lasse, aber ich weiß was aus dir wird, wenn ich es nicht tue, du stirbst genau wie er! Einmal in meinem Leben darf ich nicht an mich denken, also geh' zu ihm. Ich habe sehr lange über ihn nachgedacht, über die vielen Facetten, die ich von ihm kenne: Mörder, Wahnsinniger und ich wollte ihn immer so sehen , aber ich kam am Ende zu dem Schluß, daß seine Einsamkeit und Verbitterung ihn so werden ließen, und nicht einmal ich könnte ihm das verdenken, nach dem Los, welches das Schicksal für ihn bereithielt. Wir Menschen haben ihn wohl zu dem gemacht was er heute ist! „Ich danke dir Raoul!" mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage zu entgegnen. „Nur Christine versprich mir eins, wenn du Kummer hast komm' jeder Zeit zu mir und ..vergiss' mich nicht!"

Er sieht mich noch einmal an und steht dann auf um zu gehen. Der Boden knarrt leise unter seinen Schritten, erverläßt mein Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Ist es wirklich so einfach? Warum erschloss sich mir dieser Weg nicht bevor es nun fast zu spät ist. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken habe ich mich entschieden, noch heute werde ich in das unterirdische Haus am See zurückkehren. Meine Beine zittern, als ich versuche aufzustehen und nur langsam gewöhnen sie sich daran mir wieder zu gehorchen.I ch nehme das erstbeste Kleid aus dem Schrank und beginne mich hastig anzukleiden. Oft verhakt sich mein Haar in den Verschlüssen, da ich überhaupt nicht darauf achte sorgfältig vorzugehen. Dies ist nun wahrlich der letzte Schritt!

Nur wenige Minuten sind vergangen seitdem ich Raouls Elternhaus verlassen habe, nur noch ein paar weitere Minuten und ich bin an der Oper. Die letzten Meter zur Rue Scribe gehe ich zu Fuß, die Luft tut mir gut, obwohl mein Herz von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller schlägt. Es ist schon ziemlich kühl, der Winter kündigt sich an. Das Schloß öffnet sich sofort unter dem leichten Druck meiner Hand und mit einem leisem Geräusch schwingt die Gittertür auf. Es sind keine Menschen in der Nähe und so sieht mich keiner wie ich in der Dunkelheit verschwinde eingehüllt in mein dunkelblaues Cape und den roten Seidenschal der mich an so vieles erinnert. Meine Schritten hallen in den unterirdischen Mauern wieder und mich überfällt auf einmal ein starkes Gefühl der Einsamkeit das mich in meinem Lauf innehalten läßt. Doch ich weiß, ich bin nicht allein, ein Fünkchen Leben existiert hier, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich scheint. Ich spüre die kühle und feucht Luft des Sees auf meiner Haut und erst jetzt wird mir bewußt wie sehr ich diesen Ort vermißt habe. Erneut beginne ich zu laufen, schneller als zuvor, bis die Fenster des Hauses in Sicht kommen. Das Herz wird mir schwer, als ich erkenne, daß kein Licht zu sehen ist. „Erik?" Nichts, keine Antwort. Die Panik lähmt mein Gehirn so daß ich mich nicht sofort an den Mechanismus erinnern kann, der mich ins Innere dieses Heiligtums einläßt. Meine Hand schmerzt, als ich es endlich schaffe ihn in Gang zu bringen und noch immer kann ich nichts hören, kein Geräusch, kein Lebenszeichen.

Ein seltsamer Laut läßt mich aus meinem Dämmerzustand erwachen. Ich brauche einen Moment und dieses Geräusch identifizieren zu können. Es ist der Mechanismus meiner Eingangstür der sich langsam in Bewegung setzt, sie öffnet und wieder schließt. Dann höre ich Schritte, leise Schritte die mitten im Raum zu verharren scheinen. Ich kann meine Stimme nicht dazu zwingen etwas zu rufen oder zu sagen. Könnte es sein? Nein unmöglich! Ich kann ein leises Schluchzen hören und schon an diesem simplen Geräusch erkenne ich sie. „Christine!" kann sie mich hören, wird sie tatsächlich nach mir suchen, mich nicht allein zu Grunde gehen lassen. „Christine!" Schnelle Schritte, und diesmal in meine Richtung. Hastig wird die Tür zu meinem Zimmer geöffnet und da steht sie. Genauso, wie ich ihr Bild in meinen Gedanken sicher verwahrt habe. Als sie mich sieht schlägt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie kommt zu mir herüber, kniet sich vor mein Bett und nimmt sacht meine Hand. „Ich bin wieder da!" Warum sagt sie das so als wäre sie nun für immer heimgekehrt? Ich versuche mich aufzurichten, damit ich sie besser sehen kann, doch sanft drückt sie meinen Oberkörper zurück auf das weiße Laken. „Nein, du darfst dich nicht anstrengen, bleib' ganz ruhig. Nun bin ich hier und werde dafür sorgen, daß du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst."Ich lächle sie an um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, daß ich glücklich bin daß sie hierist. „Nein, meine Liebe, diesmal wird es nicht so einfach sein. Der Tod hat seine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt und aus diesem Lehrvertrag entbindetmich nichts mehr." Auch sie scheint nicht besonders gesund zu sein und hat erheblich an Gewicht verloren. Die schwarzen Schatten unter ihren Augen verraten mir die vielen unruhigen Nächte und ihre Schultern scheinen von einem ungeheuren Druck nach unten gedrückt zu werden. Ich bin eine Bürde die sie nicht im Stande ist zu tragen. „Seit wann hast du schon nichts mehr gegessen?" „Ich weiß es nicht! Eine Woche oder zwei, ... nein ich weiß es nicht mehr!" „Willst du mich unglücklich machen?" „Nichts liegt mir ferner, meine Liebe! Deshalb solltest du jetzt besser gehen!" Es tut mir im tiefsten Innern weh ihr dies zu sagen, wie gerne würde ich sie auf Knien anflehen nur nicht fortzugehen und mich allein zu lassen. Doch das kann ich nicht, denn dies ist schließlich kein Traum, oder? Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich Dinge getan und gesagt, die gegen alles verstießen was ich empfand und wollte. Es ist nun zu spät meinen Weg abzubrechen und einen anderen einzuschlagen. „Ich werde dir zuerst einmal eine Suppe machen. Du mußt dringend etwas essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst!" Als ich versuche etwas zu entgegnen schaut sie mich streng an und ich verzichte darauf. Wieder habe ich meine kleine Krankenschwester zurück. Schon einmal stand es schlecht um mich und dank ihrer Hilfe hatte ich das Glück noch ein paar Monate mir ihr verbringen zu dürfen, aber diesmal ...

Es ist eine der alltäglichsten Tätigkeiten eine Suppe zuzubereiten, doch diese einfache Arbeit hält mich davon ab in meinem Schmerz zu versinken. Schon einmal hielt mich eine so simple Arbeit davon ab den Verstand zu verlieren, damals kochte ich Tee, aber die Situation war die Gleiche. Nein, es war nicht die gleiche Situation, damals verstand ich noch nicht was ich fühlte und war noch um einiges naiver. Tief in meinem Innersten weiß ich, daß Erik stirbt und doch rede ich mir ein daß es noch Hoffnung gibt. Eine allzu menschliche Eigenschaft. Was soll ich denn ohne ihn tun? Zu Raoul zurückkehren und mit ihm leben, ihn heiraten als wäre das alles nie geschehen? Das kann ich nicht! Gott, du kannst so grausam sein!

War ich kurz eingeschlafen oder nur zu abwesend um ihr Hereinkommen zu bemerken? Sie zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und stellt das Tablett mit Suppe und Tee auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben meinem Bett ab. „Warum bist du zurückgekommen? Kannst du nicht mit deinem jungen Mann glücklich werden?" Meine resignierenden Worte scheinen sie zu verletzen, doch sie versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich hatte Angst hierher zurückzukommen, ich war unfähig zu denken und die Erinnerung schien mich zu erdrücken. Ich hatte das Gefühl der Verursacher dieser Tragödie zu sein und nur im Schlaf war ich im Stande meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren und zu ordnen. Mir fehlte einfach der Mut dir in die Augen zu sehen. Letztendlich war ich aber dazu fähig über meinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Ich mußte doch zurückkommen um dir zu beweisen, daß Liebe keine Seuche ist." Lange sehe ich ihr in die Augen und beide erkennen wir das Unfaßbare. „Aber es war doch nur ein Traum", meine Stimme ist kaum hörbar. „Ja, ein Traum, aber warum ..." „Ich weiß es auch nicht, meine Liebe." Das Band zwischen uns scheint doch stärker geknüpft zu sein als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hätte! Ist es möglich daß zwei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit den selben Traum träumen? Das hieße, sie weiß auch alles über meine Angst! „Du warst immer bei mir, daß wußte ich, den allein hätte ich sicher schnell den Verstand verloren. Sieh es ein, es ist die Aufgabe eines Engels über seinen Schützling zu wachen und du kannst dich nicht einfach von deiner Aufgabe lossagen und mich hier alleine zurücklassen. Verstehst du? Und ich kann meinen Engel ebenso wenig verlassen!"  
Noch fester hält sie meine Hand und dieses Gefühl ist für mich so fremd, wie jede andere körperliche Berührung. Ich kann nur auf dieses Gefühl achten und bin deshalb unfähig ihr zu antworten. „Erik, die Liebe ist gleichzeitig die Seuche und das Heilmittel, sofern sie erwidert wird." „Vielleicht hast du recht", mittlerweile habe ich mich wieder soweit im Griff daß ich reagieren kann, „aber wie könnte ich das beurteilen?" „Oh Erik, ab heute wirst du nie mehr so einsam sein wie du es einmal warst, das verspreche ich Dir." Aus einer plötzlichen Verlegenheit heraus senke ich meinen Blick und sehe auf ihre Hand und sehe nun, daß sie nicht den Ring des Vicomte trägt, sondern meinen. Habe ich endlich doch das gefunden was ich so lange gesucht habe? Darf ich in der Gewissheit sterben, daß ein geliebter Mensch meine Hand hält? Ihre Stimme holt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Du mußt jetzt etwas essen, deine Suppe wird kalt." Ich widerspreche ihr nicht, doch diesmal kann sie mich nicht davon abhalten mich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Seltsam, diese Anstrengung tut mir gut, weil ich mich für sie anstrenge. Schließlich bin ich kein seniler alter Greis, den man füttern muß. Keinen Augenblick läßt sie mich aus den Augen und ich muß mich anstrengen sie nicht permanent anzustarren, da ich von ihrem Anblick nicht genug bekommen kann. „Was genau fühlst du in diesem Moment, Erik?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, denn schließlich hatte ich mich damit abgefunden dich nie mehr wieder zu sehen und nun das! Was erwartest du von mir?" „Eine einfache Antwort auf meine Frage nichts weiter. Warum kannst du nicht einfach offen zu mir sein? Ist es denn so schwer für Dich, dich anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen?"  
„Was soll diese Frage? Ich kannte in meinem Leben keinen Menschen mit dem ich offen über alles reden konnte und nun verlangst du von mir eine lebenslange Barriere einfach so zu überwinden als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Was verlangst du da? In deiner kleinen Welt scheint alles so einfach zu sein, oder? Jeder kann jederzeit das tun was ihm gerade in den Sinn kommt. Man kann seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und braucht sich vor nichts zu fürchten. Nein, Christine so einfach ist es wirklich nicht. Ich passe weder in deine Welt, noch in die in der ich mich momentan befinde. Noch nie fühlte ich mich einem Ort zugehörig und dank meines Gesichts mußte ich mich und meine Gefühle seit jeher verstecken. Du verstehst nichts, gar nichts!" Wieder spüre ich diesen Schmerz in meiner Brust der mich seit vier Wochen fast täglich quält und mich daran erinnert was Zeit und Schicksal für mich bereithalten. Warum reizt mich ihre einfache Frage dermaßen? Das Blut schießt mir in den Kopf und läßt es in meinen Ohren sausen. Es ist als befände ich mich in einem endlosen Strudel den ich nicht in der Lage bin zu stoppen. Er droht mich in die Tiefe zu reißen und Christine mit mir. Und plötzlich erkenne ich dieses Gefühl das mich zur Weißglut treibt und mich zwingt so grob mir ihr zu sprechen .... es ist einfache Angst! Tränen sammeln sich in ihren wunderschönen Augen und wieder einmal verfluche ich mein ungezügeltes Temperament mit welchem ich sie schon so oft verletzte. „Christine, es tut mir leid!" „Tragen wir nicht alle eine Maske? Verstecken wir nicht alle das was uns bewegt nur um nicht verletzt zu werden. Jeder spielt in seinem Leben verschiedene Rollen, verschiedenen Menschen gegenüber, aber du, du spieltest dein ganzes Leben langnur dich selbst und warst nicht in der Lage mit dir selbst zusammenzuleben. Doch was soll man tun wenn man an den eigenen Körper gefesselt ist. Glaubst du nicht mir erging es ähnlich?! Auch ich konnte nicht mit mir zusammenleben nachdem Vater gestorben war. Ich war nur noch eine leere Hülle die von ihm zum Leben erweckt worden war. Ich hatte nichts mehr, doch kurz bevor ich beschloß endgültig aufzugeben, tratest du in mein Leben und hast es vollkommen verändert. Zuerst warst du für mich der unnachgiebige und strenge Engel, der mich unterrichtete und so meinen Leben einen neuen Sinn gab. Der Mensch den hinter dem Engel entdeckte, der mich in sein unterirdisches Reich voller Wunder entführte, lehrte mich mein Leben zu genießen, da mir so viel blieb was ihm immer versagt sein würde. Das Phantom in Dir erschreckte mich oft und ich wußte nie was es wirklich dachte. Und nun, bist du der wichtigste Bestandteil meines Lebens, mit allen Facetten die ich von Dir kenne. Du sagtest mir so oft daß dies die Erfüllung deiner Existenz wäre, doch jetzt stößt du mich so unsacht von dir und das nur aus Angst. Laß' es doch einfach zu." Sie kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und auch die Kraft scheint sie zu verlassen und mit schnellen Schritten flieht sie in den Nebenraum. Lange gehen mir ihre Worte im Kopf herum bis mir ihr eigentlicher Sinn bewußt wird. - ... der wichtigste Bestandteil meines Lebens.- Schnell stelle ich den Suppenteller bei Seite und stütze mich an meinem Nachttisch ab um auf die Füße zu kommen. Meine Beine scheinen mir jeden Augenblick den Dienst zu versagen, doch mein Körper hatte mir schon immer zu gehorchen und auch diesmal werde ich kein Versagen dulden! Habe ich ihr eigentlich jemals gesagt daß ich sie liebe? Ja, aber nur in meinen Träumen, im wirklichen Leben kamen mir diese Wörter noch niemals über die Lippen.

Wieso sagt er so etwas zu mir? Bin ich ihm unwichtig geworden seit ich ihn verlassen habe? Wieder einmal bin ich unsicher, ach ich bin aber auch so leicht zu verunsichern. Ein Wort von ihm und schon scheint alles was ich sage unbedeutend zu sein. Ich verstehe ihn aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen daß es überhaupt einen Menschen gibt, der ihn verstehen will. Eine Bewegung die ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehe, veranlaßt mich, mich umzudrehen und da steht er. Sein Anblick läßt mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, denn er steht da als wäre nicht einmal eine Spur der Krankheit zu sehen, die ihn langsam zerstört. Er scheint so stark zu sein und wieder einmal gestatte ich mir meinen Träumen freien Lauf zu lassen. Hielte er mich doch nur einmal freiwillig in seine Armen. Diese Sehnsucht die ich schon solange kenne wird mich wohl nie wieder loslassen. Erst jetzt fallen mir die Schweißperlen auf die auf seiner Stirn stehen, auf der Seite seines Gesichts die mir nicht verborgen ist. Eine jähe Bewegung läßt ihn sich am Türrahmen festhalten um die Balance zu finden und der Eindruck der Stärke ist verschwunden. Als sich sein Stand wieder gefestigt hat kommt er mir langsamen Schritten auf mich zu bis seine Hände die Lehne der schwarzen Ledercouch finden und er sich wieder abstützen kann. In ihm scheint ein innerer Kampf zu toben bis er es schafft mich anzusehen und zu sagen: „Christine, ich brauche Dich! Bitte verlaß' mich nicht. Ich halte die Dunkelheit in meinem Kopf nicht mehr aus!" Dann sinkt er auf die Knie. Mit wenigen Schritten bin ich bei ihm und knie mich an seine Seite. Ich kann meine Gefühle nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und strecke ihm meine Arme entgegen, hoffend, daß er nun den letzten Abgrund bezwingt der uns noch trennt. Nach kurzem Zögern hält er mich in seinen Armen und unglaubliche Energie scheint uns zu vereinen. Keiner wagt es den anderen loszulassen. Ich habe es letztendlich doch noch geschafft, die Schale aus Kälte und Haß, Verzweiflung und Bitterkeit zu zerstören und jetzt, ja jetzt gehören wir wirklich zusammen. Er ist mein Engel, meine Musik, mein Schicksal!

Ich kann nicht fassen, wie leicht ich mich auf einmal fühle. Nichts scheint mehr wichtig zu sein, nicht die Angst vor dem Tod, nicht die Ereignisse des letzten halben Jahres, ja selbst alle Jahre meines traurigen und schmerzvollen Daseins treten in den Hintergrund und es existiert nur noch dieses Gefühl. Jede Niederlage scheint irrelevant, jeder Haß verflogen zu sein. Meine Finger wühlen sich in ihr schönes, weiches Haar und sie schreckt nicht vor meiner Berührung zurück, im Gegenteil, sie ermutigt mich noch sie nur nicht allzu bald wieder loszulassen. Nun ist sie wirklich und wahrhaftig mein! Dies ist der endgültig letzte Schritt! Ich erfuhr jedes Leid mit der doppelten Intensität eines normalen Menschen, doch auch dieses Glück darf ich nun um ein vielfaches intensiver erfahren. Wäre mir doch mehr Zeit gegeben, nur noch ein paar Monate, aber ich weiß, daß ich, wenn überhaupt, nur noch in Tagen denken darf. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zu Hals und die Erschöpfung die ich so fürchte scheint mich wieder einzuholen. Sie weiß was ich fühle als sie zu mir aufschaut. „Du darfst dich nicht so anstrengen, nicht wegen mir." „Wegen wem sonst?" Ein zärtlicher Blick aus seinen faszinierenden Augen. Er hat so schöne Augen, so blau, wie Seen an ihrer tiefsten Stelle und niemand kann ahnen was sich unter der Oberfläche alles verbirgt. Schon oft unterlag ich der Versuchung mich in seinen Augen zu verlieren. Er sagte einmal nichts Schönes wäre in seinen Gesichtszügen zu finden und ich fand nie die Courage ihm zu widersprechen, auch dies war ein Fehler von mir. Behutsam hilft sie mir auf und stützt mich während sie mich mit sanfter Gewalt in mein Schlafgemach führt. Es tut gut zu liegen und ich beobachte sie, während sich mein rasender Puls allmählich wieder verlangsamt. Sie zieht sich den Stuhl noch etwas näher heran als beim ersten Mal. „Du solltest nun etwas schlafen, denn Ruhe brauchst du nun am meisten." „Ruhe hatte ich mein ganzes Leben lang, mehr als man aushalten kann. Ich möchte keine Augenblick verschwenden den ich noch mit dir verbringen darf." „Aber was redest du denn da? Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt." Ich lächle sie an und verzichte darauf etwas zu antworten, da sie genau so gut wie ich weiß daß dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. „Meine Liebe, erzähl mir doch, wie hast du einst die Liebe zur Musik entdeckt?" „Du lenkst ab, aber nun gut. Du weißt, daß mein Vater Musiker war, und meine Mutter war eine sehr schöne und kluge Frau. Jede Geschichte die sie mir erzählte stand in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit Musik und märchenhaften Sagengestalten. Sie wußte daß sie mich mit wenigen Worten in eine glitzernde und schillernde Scheinwelt entführen konnte. Und ich ließ mich gerne dorthin führen. Einmal erzählte sie mir, daß der Gesang eines liebenden Menschen ihn zur wahren Liebe führen kann und auch das die Musik der einzige Weg sei zu erfahren ob zwei Menschen füreinander geschaffen sind oder nicht. Ich war noch sehr klein, und doch prägten sich mir diese Worte ein und ich sollte sie niemals vergessen. Als sie starb wollte ich die Wirklichkeit nicht sehen, ich redete weiter mit ihr, als sei sie noch immer bei mir und abends lauschte ich dem Wind der vor meinem Fenster wehte und bildete mir ein ihre Stimme würde mir noch immer diese wundervollen Geschichten erzählen. Mein Vater tat alles um mir über den Verlust hinweg zu helfen obwohl er wohl mehr litt als ich, denn für mich war meine Mutter nicht tot, sie wartete an einem anderen, schöneren Ort auf mich und nur mein Gesang konnte sie dort erreichen und ihr beweisen, daß ich sie nicht vergessen hatte. Vater konnte keine Geschichten erzählen wie sie, aber dafür malte sein Geigenspiel in meinen Gedanken neue Bilder und weckte Gefühle in mir die mir bis dahin fremd waren. Ich wuchs heran, aber erwachsen wurde ich nie, daß ließ er nicht zu, sein kleines Mädchen durfte nie aufhören zu träumen und an das Gute zu glauben. Als auch er mich dann verließ gab es nichts mehr, einfach nichts. Kein Mensch auf der Welt machte sich etwas aus mir. Ich war froh, an der Oper aufgenommen zu werden. Das riesige Gebäude gab mir etwas des lange vermißten Gefühls des Heimkehrens zurück. Doch mir fehlte die Kraft mich durchzusetzen, die Kraft zum Überleben. Dann tratest du in mein Leben und alles schien auf einmal wieder einen Sinn zu bekommen. Ich wuchs unter deiner Anleitung zusammen mit meiner Stimme und das Ergebnis siehst du nun hier vor dir. Du hast mir nie gesagt ob ich dir dieses Ergebnis eigentlich gefällt?" „Wie konntest du nur einen Augenblick daran zweifeln?" Ihre blassen Wangen färben sich rosa unter meinem Blick und sie schaut zu Boden. Dann beginnt sie zuerst leise, dann immer lauter eine Melodie zu summen die ich besser kenne als jede andere auf dieser Welt. Ich habe sie selbst komponiert. Es ist das Duett zwischen Aminta und Don Juan, daß alle Gefühle blank legt und dem Zuhörer den Eindruck verschafft, er könne die Liebe Amintas und Don Juans spüren, die auf ihre Weise so unterschiedlich ist und doch nicht alleine bestehen kann. Das Gefühl scheint sich förmlich zu materialisieren. „Woher kennst du es?" frage ich sie fassungslos. „Ich hatte es dir nie vorgespielt!" Das Summen setzt ab. „Ich muß zugeben, ich war neugierig, wenn du mich hier alleine ließest zog mich dieser Stapel Noten geradezu magisch an.Einiges was ich las verstand ich nicht, einiges erschreckte mich und andere Partien brachten mich zum weinen, solche wie diese. Wie konntest du so etwas schreiben? Diese Musik übersteigt das menschliche Vorstellungsvermögen um ein weites." Wieder beginnt sie diese süße Melodie zu singen, diesmal etwas lauter als zuvor und unendlich sanft. Sie versteht was sie singt und die Figuren Aminta und Don Juan scheinen sich aufzulösen, kein Wunder sie wurden von mir nur zum Schein verwendet um mich und Christine hinter ihnen zu verstecken. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich auf der Melodie treiben. Zwar schrieb ich diese Noten, doch nur durch Christine konnten sie diese Vollkommenheit erlangen.Sie denkt daß ich schlafe und streicht mir liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, doch ohne auch nur einen Moment in ihrem Lied inne zu halten. Dann küßt sie mich auf die Lippen und diese Berührung ist das Letzte das ich spüre bevor mich der Schlaf einholt.

Ich treibe lautlos auf dem endlosen Strom der Zeit, doch heute scheint er sich in einen reißenden Sturzbach verwandelt zu haben. Die Stunden verrinnen und ich würde alles dafür geben die Zeit anhalten zu können. Jede Minute verbringe ich in der Angst Erik könnte aufhören zu atmen und die Schwärze könnte mich verschlingen. Leise ging ich in den Nebenraum, habe alle Kerzen zusammen gesammelt die ich fand und sie hier in diesem Raum aufgestellt. Das warme Licht beruhigt meine Seele und vertreibt ein wenig die Angst vor der Finsternis.

Ein starker Schmerz läßt mich hochfahren und meine Lungen scheinen mir nun endgültig den Dienst zu versagen. Das erste was ich sehe sind Kerzen, dutzende von Kerzen, rings um mein Bett aufgestellt. Bin ich etwa schon tot? Nein, als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite drehe, sehe ich Christine, sie sitzt nicht mehr auf ihrem Stuhl, sonder kniet vor meinem Bett. Ein Arm stützt ihren Kopf der nur wenige Zentimeter neben dem meinen ruht. Sie scheint tief zu schlafen. Kein Engel könnte schöner sein als sie in diesem Moment. Wieder ein kurzer Schmerz stärker als zuvor, meine linke Hand verkrampft sichin das Laken und meine Atmung wird heftiger. „Christine!" Angst!! Sofort ist sie wach, den klaren Blick auf mich gerichtet. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, sie nicht erschrecken doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Erik, was kann ich tun?" Ihre Verzweiflung zerrt an jedem meiner Nerven. Sie ergreift meine Hand und schon ist meine Angst wie verflogen, doch der Schmerz bleibt, nur langsam weicht er und läßt mich verzweifelt nach Atem ringen. Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Es ... es geht schon wieder," aber mehr als ein Flüstern bringe ich aber nicht zustande. „Verlaß mich nicht. Laß die Geschichte nicht so enden!"Sie führt meine Finger an ihre Lippen und küßt sie sanft. "Tust du mir noch einen Gefallen, Christine?" „Jeden, wirklich jeden." „Sing für mich, bitte!" Kaum hörbar sucht sie in Gedanken den ersten Ton einer Melodie die mir gut vertraut ist. Die Arie der sterbenden Violetta aus Verdis „La Traviata".

„Doch auch wenn du mich nicht retten konntest, Dann auf der Welt rettet niemand mich mehr. Ach! Mein Gott, so soll bald sterben ich, So jung von hinnen scheiden, Da ich dem Glück so nahe mich Jetzt seh' nach so viel Leiden. Der Hoffnung trügend Traumgebild Hielt meinen Sinn umfangen, Nun faßt mich allesBangen Dahin ist all mein Mut."

Ich spüre ihre Tränen auf meinem Handrücken und ich lächele in mich hinein. Wie gut sie diese Strophe doch gewählt hat. Nicht weinen meine Liebe, alles wird wieder gut, nichts ist jetzt mehr wichtig, nur noch du und ich." Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung wische ich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. „Aber die Geschichte ..." „Die Geschichte wird nie enden! Wenn du in die Flamme einer Kerze siehst wirst du darin hunderte von Geschichten wie die unsere entdecken. Du mußt nur genau hinsehen Geschichten wie unsere enden nicht einfach, sie werden unsterblich." „Aber was, wenn die Kerze erlischt? Dann bleibt nur Leere und Dunkelheit. Wie kann ich leben ohne dein Licht?" „Laß sie nicht erlöschen. Erzähle jedem vom dem was du erlebt hast. Die Welt könnte gar nicht bestehen ohne Licht. Das Licht stirbt nie! Führe mein Lebenswerk fort, laß deine Unterrichtsstunden nicht umsonst gewesen sein und mein Leben nicht zwecklos. Versprichst du mir das?"  
„Ja, ich verspreche es! Halt mich nur noch einmal ganz fest." Wie gerne ich ihr diesen Gefallen tue. Wieder ist sie mir so nah und nicht aus Angst oder Mitleid, sonder aus Liebe. Ja, Liebe ist die größte Seuche dieser Welt, eine wahre Epidemie, doch nun erkenne ich daß Christine recht hat und die Liebe auch gleichzeitig das Heilmittel ist. Ein Heilmittel gegen alle Seuchen die sich Haß, Verbitterung, Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung und Kälte nennen. Ich war nicht umsonst auf dieser Welt und nun scheint alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. Sie weint nicht mehr als sie mich achtsam in die Kissen zurücksinken läßt. Der Schmerz läßt nun endgültig nach und weicht einer nie gekannten Wärme die mich fortzuziehen scheint. Auch die Angst existiert nicht mehr. Ich will sie nicht verlassen, aber einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht mehr für mich. „Christine, ich liebe Dich ..." Dies ist das erstemal in meinen Leben daß ich diese Worte laut ausspreche und sie gehen mir so leicht über die Lippen. Dann schließe ich die Augen. Das letzte was ich spüre ist, daß sich Christine über mich beugt und mich zärtlich auf die Stirn küßt. Ihre Worte: „Ja, ich liebe Dich auch, auf Ewig!" scheinen nur noch in meinen Gedanken geschrieben zu stehen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, mein Engel. Deine Stimme und meine Musik werden sich wiederfinden an einem anderen Ort und in einer anderen Zeit, denn sind füreinander geschaffen. Verbunden auf ewig!

Es war ein schwerer Abschied für sie und es dauerte bis sie sich damit abfinden konnte daß Erik nicht mehr lebte, doch niemals vergaß sie das Versprechen daß sie ihm gegeben hatte. Christine Daaè kehrte zur Oper zurück und erfüllte ihr Versprechen. Sie wurde der gefeierte Star von Paris und sang, weil sie wußte, Erik so erreichen zu können, wie einst ihre Mutter, mit der Kraft der Musik. Ja, sie waren füreinander bestimmt, die Musik hatte dies entschieden und der Gedanke daran, daß dieser Abschied nicht für immer sein sollte ließ sie hoffen, Erik war nicht fortgegangen, er ging nur voraus. Sie heiratete nie, für sie gab es nur einen Mann. Sie widmete ihr ganzes Leben der Musik und unterrichtete später Schüler, genau wie Erik sie einst unterrichtet hatte. Das Manuskript, „Don Juans Triumph" gab sie niemals aus der Hand, dies war das einzige was mitnahm als sie damals endgültig Abschied nahm. Sie verwahrte es an einem sicheren Ort und niemand erfuhr davon. Die Geschichte lebt noch heute in den Herzen derer die sich mit ihr beschäftigen und versuchen zu verstehen was Liebe vermag. Musik und Liebe, wer weiß schon was sie in Verbindung alles bewirken können. Musik und Liebe verstummen nie!


End file.
